


A Loneliness Like Theirs

by sweet_potatah_pie



Category: The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Black Character(s), Canon Universe, Declarations Of Love, Disney Movies, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Character of Color, Gratuitous Smut, Loneliness, Long-Distance Relationship, Loving Marriage, Male Character of Color, Married Characters, Married Couple, Married Sex, Masturbation, Mild Sexual Content, New Orleans, One Shot, Post-Canon, Reunion Sex, Romance, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_potatah_pie/pseuds/sweet_potatah_pie
Summary: Tiana is lonely while Naveen is away in Maldonia...but not for long.
Relationships: Naveen & Tiana (Disney), Naveen/Tiana (Disney), Prince Naveen/Princess Tiana
Kudos: 5





	A Loneliness Like Theirs

**Author's Note:**

> Title of this one-shot inspired by James Wright’s poem “A Blessing”
> 
> Tianaveen is my Disney OTP, and I'm beyond excited for the new "Tiana" series coming out in 2022.
> 
> I made up a Maldonian word: "miamoza" = "my love"
> 
> This is the first explicit thing I've ever written. Hope you enjoy 🙂

Tiana was lonely.

She opened the large French windows in her living quarters above the restaurant. It was early evening, and a characteristic Louisiana downpour had left the air pungently humid. She normally loved Mondays, not because they meant that the restaurant was closed, but for the full, uninterrupted day she got to spend with her husband, Prince Naveen. However, Naveen had duties to attend to at the throne of Maldonia. So he had boarded an ocean liner and set off on a transatlantic voyage to his kingdom. 

It had been three months already—with at least another month to go.

Looking back on it, Tiana thought maybe she should have trained someone to temporarily manage the restaurant so she could have joined her husband abroad. So much for hindsight now. 

She rested her elbows on the window sill and sighed. “Who knew being alone could be so lonesome?” she muttered to no one in particular. 

A hot breeze blew through her loose, curly hair and she fanned herself with the summer robe covering her chemise nightgown. A chorus of crickets serenaded her and the rest of New Orleans, but she was too heartbroken to care.

She trudged over to the calendar hanging on her wall and flipped it to Naveen’s return date for the thousandth time. It was bright red from where she had kissed it with lipstick over and over. She had already planned out that entire day to the minute: 

  * _get up bright and early_
  * _make a fresh batch of beignets with Maldonian vanilla_
  * _wear the new, low-cut dress you begged mama to make_
  * _leave a few curls unpinned for him to tuck behind your ear_
  * _put on that magnolia perfume he likes so much_



She would melt from embarrassment if anyone discovered the energy she’d poured into their “effortless” reunion. She huffed and walked over to her phone.

Tiana picked up the receiver and paused. A less prideful woman might have done what she couldn’t and called up a friend. She was sure either her mother or Lottie would be available. But she had just had dinner with them both. And ringing them now was a look more desperate than she could bear. She contemplated going to bed early. 

At least she had Naveen’s most recent letter to look forward to. 

She found that if she saved his letters until nightfall, it felt a little more like he was at home with her. And this one had arrived with a flat, square package, too. She walked over to their four-poster bed and sat down, lifting the letter and package from her bedside table. She traced a finger delicately over his noble script, the ink of her name she could tell he’d taken extra care on. She swooned a little and opened the letter first:

> _My dearest Tiana,_
> 
> _I hope you do not find it cruel of me to ask you how your days are going, but these affairs of state are truly for the bored and boring, especially after so many weeks. Please tell me you are more entertained than I. What are you up to of late? How did that seafood gumbo you wrote about turn out?_
> 
> _Still, there are moments I wished you could see how your influence has rubbed off on me. For instance, new railways are planned for Maldonia, but citizens have long had no say in their placement. I suggested to my parents and the royal court to hold a public forum on the subject. So we are hosting our country’s first ever civic poll. We plan to hold polling for all such matters going forward, too. I never would have invested this type of effort without you. I hope you do know that._
> 
> _Lest I forget our romance, this letter should find you accompanied by something quite beautiful. Open it and think of me intimately..._
> 
> _As always, send my love to your mother, the La Bouffs, and our friend Louis._
> 
> _Your devoted mincer,_
> 
> _Naveen_

Tiana smiled softly and clutched the letter to her chest for a moment, then reached for the package. It was wrapped in plain brown paper and tied with string. She hurriedly opened it.

“A record!” she cheered.

She ran over to the phonograph in their bedroom and laid the disc into place. She dropped the needle onto it and listened. 

A high, lonely horn started to play. Sweet and sad and sultry. Quite beautiful indeed! No wonder Naveen had sent it. Could he be feeling just as alone? Maybe he was somewhere right now craving her as much as she craved him. If she closed her eyes, she thought she might be able to feel him there with her, smell his peppery tobacco musk. Even from thousands of miles away he seemed to know just what she needed. And what she needed right now was a taste of her Naveen.

 _A taste…_ She thought.

Tiana wandered over to Naveen’s bedside table where he kept glasses and a decanter of his favorite pre-Prohibition bourbon. She grabbed a glass and poured herself hardly more than a splash. She downed it. Then, the princess poured a regular-sized serving and swirled the honey-colored spirit around in its vessel before sauntering over to the phonograph again. She closed her eyes and swayed to the music, imagining a slow, winding dance with her husband—arms crossed over her chest to mimic his embrace. She felt warm. She was starting to feel good even.

As the brown liquor took hold of her system, Tiana leaned against a post of the bed. She gazed at the expanse of the mattress wistfully. What a hiding place—a playground—it had been for their love. A salacious thought crossed her mind and she smirked. She sipped a healthy portion of her drink and set the glass down, then she crawled onto Naveen’s side of the bed.

It wasn’t so much that Tiana had never had the desire to touch herself before. More likely it was that she was too overworked or under-rested to bother. Neither of those were inhibitors at present. So she reclined into Naveen’s pillows, still somehow heavy with his aroma, and closed her eyes. Lustfully, she craned her neck against the covers and cushions, then breathily moaned. She ran a hand along her thigh, pulling the silk of her chemise up and up and up. The hot air wafting through the window met the exposed skin of her loins. She felt giddy. She shimmied out of her robe and pulled down the right strap of her nightgown, freeing her breast. She started there, cupping the underside and fondling up her full bust to a dark, throbbing nipple. The music masked her sharp intake of breath, to her relief, not that there was anyone to offend. She eagerly continued exploring her body. 

With her left hand, she trailed a path beneath her scanty underwear to her hot center. She found it wet and aching. Immediately she yearned for Naveen’s touch. But having much experience on the receiving end of his handiwork, she figured she knew what to do. She dipped her middle finger inside of her sensitive folds and gasped. _A girl could get used to this_ , she thought. She added another finger. After a few teasing thrusts inside her cunt, she dragged her roving hand to the swollen collection of nerves begging for her attention, her already moistened fingertips the perfect tools for its stimulation. She stroked her clit. Her head flew back involuntarily, a whimper managing to escape through her bitten lips. 

Tiana rocked her hips to the rhythm of the horn and fantasized about her man. As she edged closer and closer to ecstasy, she basked in the relics of his presence: his scent in her nose, his song in her ears, his sauce on her tongue. They compounded her every self-inflicted thrill. Even now, utterly alone, she was inextricably his. She called out his name.

“ _Ashidanza!_ ”

Tiana froze. “NAVEEN?”

She cautioned a glance towards the bedroom door. Sure enough, there was her prince, framed in the entryway, doorknob still in hand. There was a mountain of suitcases piled up in the living room behind him.

Her eyes grew wide and she haphazardly attempted to cover herself with her robe. Her cheeks went hot. “Y-y-you?! Here?! Now?! Al-already?!” her tone was more accusatory than questioning. 

Naveen answered her anyway,“I was hoping to surprise you.” But he shifted in her presence, cast under some new, erotic spell. “Who knew you would end up surprising me?” 

What at first blush appeared an awkward situation, quickly set off waves of lust in Naveen’s body. Had he really just witnessed his wife arch her back and call his name? Before she’d even known he was home? His hormones zeroed in on a completely carnal sensation. 

Tiana, still consumed by her own embarrassment, continued, “B-b-but what happened? You aren’t s’posed to be back for—” She cut herself off. Naveen’s fiery, amber gaze had ensnared her, and the weight of it took the breath from her lungs. She felt herself being effortlessly undressed by his eyes. She couldn’t look away.

“My Tiana...” he exhaled. The air in the room suddenly changed.

Naveen left his luggage in their living room and closed the bedroom door. He threw his keys and hat to the side. Who cared where they landed? He was home, mere moments from everything he wanted. And everything he wanted was Tiana. Knowing his wife, though, she was likely out of sorts by the abruptness of his appearance. But he couldn’t pry his eyes from her. He was an unquenched man in the desert, stumbling upon an oasis richer than he could have ever imagined. He swallowed audibly.

Tiana gripped her robe tight around her and watched her husband warily. As badly as she wanted to run over to him and peel his clothes from his rippling body, she couldn’t. Had time and distance left room for doubt to settle in? Perhaps she was frustrated at her own lack of patience. Here he was a whole month ahead of schedule and she’d let her physical needs take her to the point of desperation. In that moment, she was paralyzed by self disappointment. 

Her husband suffered no such dilemma. 

As Naveen closed the gap between himself and the bed, a small part of him wanted to be jealous that he hadn’t been there as the source of Tiana’s arousal. But with each step he took, each scan of the room, he noticed the mood she’d set was pure him. His bourbon and music hung in the air. Her body curled up against his pillows. _Mine_ , he thought, _all mine_. His jealousy left as quickly as it had come, and his ego grew three sizes on the spot. 

Naveen reached the foot of the bed and loosened his tie. “Please, _miamoza,_ do not let me interrupt you.”

“Naveen, I—”

“You are a sight for sore, sore eyes,” he rumbled from deep within his throat.

Tiana shuddered. Half from longing, half from self-consciousness. What was holding her back? Did she remember how to do this?

Her husband came to her rescue again, “Maybe I could be of encouragement?” Gingerly, he rolled his vest up and over his head before throwing it to the floor. Next went his tie, followed by his shirt that he barely unbuttoned before discarding. 

Tiana’s lips parted. She wanted nothing more than to caress his cinnamon skin, to tangle her fingers in the thatch of his chest hair, to taste his hot tongue against hers and press her body into his. She instinctively relaxed her grip on her robe. Its silk fell open, revealing her rigid nipple once more.

Naveen groaned through gritted teeth, his self-control at a breaking point. Low in his abdomen he felt himself tighten. He’d dreamed of Tiana’s pleasure for weeks on end. Now it was here in front of him. He had to watch it unfold. He kicked off his shoes and socks, then started to unfasten his trousers.

“Wait!” Tiana cried and held up a hand.

Naveen stopped, his face all concern. His wife cast her head to the side and closed herself off from him, folding her arms across her chest to punctuate the sentiment. 

“What is wrong, my love?” her prince replied. “What did I do? What _can_ I do?”

“Naveen, I…” she trailed off. “It wasn’t supposed to be like this. I had so much planned.” She couldn’t bring herself to meet his eyes. “I never wanted you to see me like this.”

Naveen walked over to her and shared a seat next to her on the bed. “Hey there,” he whispered in his gravelly voice. He took her chin delicately in his hand, their first touch in the better part of three months. “I am seeing you exactly as I want to,” he reassured her. 

She managed to look up. His lidded amber eyes were all hope and desire. The corner of her mouth raised into a half-hearted smile.

“See!” he cheered softly. “That is more like it.” He reached for her hand and she let him hold it. They sat there in silence for a minute or two until Naveen was struck by an idea. “ _Miamoza_ , wait here,” he directed. He got up and fished his necktie from the heap of clothes he’d just removed. He rushed back over to her side.

Tiana looked from his smiling face to the tie stretched between his two hands and back again. She didn’t know where this was going, but she could tell he was up to something.

“Perhaps this reunion doesn’t _look_ quite like you had hoped,” he explained. “So what if we tried it without you looking?”

She put two and two together. “You want to blindfold me?!”

Naveen forced out an anxious laugh. “Well, not for long! J-j-just to see if it helps.”

She pierced him with a glare.

He nervously waved his hands and tried to salvage the situation. “Heh...heh...okay! Grant me this one request,” he pleaded, “and if it does not work, we will set any pace you want, _miamoza_. I am yours, however you will take me.”

Tiana held Naveen’s gaze, steady and loving and warm. The tension immediately eased from her furrowed brow. She appreciated how much Naveen wanted her, how much he was willing to experiment—to adjust—for her. She nodded timidly. “Alright then,” she said. “You gonna do the honors?”

Without missing a beat, Naveen laid his necktie over his princess’s eyelids with all the care and tenderness in the world, directing the fabric under her voluminous curls and securing it at the back of her head. Once he’d finished, he tucked a rogue coil of her hair behind her ear and ran his thumb along her jawline. 

“Now, my Tiana,” he panted suggestively, “what do you want to do?”

“Well,” she thought aloud, “I reckon I better finish what I started.” The blindfold was working already. Her lack of sight helped relax her inhibitions for reasons she couldn’t quite pin down. Perhaps it was the transition she needed after not being able to see him for so long. She eased into his presence at a comfortable speed. 

Naveen went to work recreating the ambience Tiana had originally made, resetting the needle to the beginning of the record and offering her a fresh sip of his bourbon. Tiana licked the last traces of his liquor offering from her lips. Then as he returned the glass to the bedside table, she caught his arm.

“Naveen?” she called.

“Yes, my love?”

“I also have a request.”

“Name it.”

Tiana knew what she wanted to ask her husband, just not how to ask it. She made an attempt. “Y-your letters… they got me through some really lonely nights,” she stammered. “I think… maybe… maybe hearing your words could get me through tonight, too.”

Naveen smirked sinfully, knowing exactly what role she was outlining for him. “ _Miamoza_ , my letters were not exactly, how you say, _explicit_ , no?” he teased.

Tiana knew that as a sitting prince, Naveen would never mail her anything overtly lewd for fear of it being intercepted. But that hadn’t stopped her from reading between the lines over all these weeks. She had held onto every “intimately,” “adoringly,” and “from the depths of my love” that he’d written, knowing full well the duality of their meanings. As she reminisced about his letters, she slinked completely out of the top of her nightgown, letting both of her ripe breasts spring to freedom. Next, she removed her lacy underwear altogether and parted her legs to play with the dark, wet curls that framed her throbbing cunt. Then, despite being blindfolded, she aligned her covered eyes just where she knew his line of vision would be. 

“So, tell me what you couldn’t write me, sugah...”

There was no denying it. Naveen was ablaze with want. His princess was splayed out before him, beginning to fondle her most sensitive regions and awaiting his every indecent command. He wanted to take over the tasks her hands had started, but the need to watch her currently superseded that. He knelt on the floor by the bed, bowing at the altar of her body, and took in the full extent of her black, buxom beauty. 

The prince edged so close to his princess that she could feel the heat of his lips against her ear. He growled her name.

Tiana gasped. The vibrations of his voice broke her skin out in goose pimples all over. She bit her bottom lip, eager for more.

Naveen provided. “I wanted you so badly… every day…”

Tiana steadily exhaled.

“Your soft lips… your round, luscious breasts…” He hovered his hand just above the dark chocolate peaks of her nipples. She shivered from his nearness.

Naveen continued, “I want to suck your hard nipples right now… would you like that?”

She nodded wholeheartedly.

“Tell me you’d like that,” he quietly demanded.

“I’d like that,” she purred.

That wasn’t enough for him. “What would you like, Tiana?”

“Your lips on me, sugah...” 

He thought the blindfold would help, but he didn’t realize how thoroughly. He risked pressing her for more. 

“Where?” he whispered into the curve of her arched neck.

“Here,” she answered, inserting a finger deep into her mouth, then swirling the wet tip of it around one of her raw, swollen nipples. 

Naveen groaned and smiled and winced all at once. Tiana’s writhing movements and breathy cries as she pleasured herself were more than he could take. He reached into his unbuttoned trousers and stroked the rock-hard length of his cock. 

“ _Faldi Faldonza_ , Tiana,” he muttered under his breath before carrying on, “I can’t wait to taste you…”

Tiana moaned aloud. 

“My tongue... in your creamy, wet pussy...”

She curved her back into the arc of a rainbow and mercilessly toyed with the bud of her clit.

“Are you wet for me right now, _miamoza_?”

She returned to her vigorous nodding.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk,” Naveen chided, “you can do better than that…”

Her voice was barely above a whisper, “I’m wet for you, sugah…”

“Show me,” came her prince’s command.

Tiana was close. Too close. But she let her clit rest for a moment to dip two fingers deep inside her red-hot cunt. She stroked herself near to shouting, then pulled her hand away from her tight center with a sharp tug of suction. She held her hand up for Naveen to see.

Her husband hummed in agony and delight. “You’re dripping…” he panted. 

Without thinking, he grabbed her hand and sucked it clean of her juices, leisurely and slow, savoring her every drop. He’d forgotten his role in this bout of foreplay was supposed to be limited to language. But Tiana’s whimpering against the assault of his mouth on her hand seemed a sign that she’d let the transgression slide.

“I want you right now, _miamoza_ ,” Naveen huffed into her ear, returning her hand gently to its previous position between her legs so she could pick up where she left off.

Tiana found her rhythm again, rolling her hips, roiling her every sense. Her clit neared convulsion under her constant, delicious manipulation. She turned to face her husband, inhaling him through flared nostrils. She motioned to bite his bottom lip, but he pulled away from her teasingly at the last second. “Soon, my love” he promised her, breathing into her mouth.

“Naveen…” Tiana bellowed, “Naveen!” She was unable to utter anything else.

Her husband gripped the mattress beside her with both hands to keep from finishing himself. He hung his head just over Tiana’s, the wavy strands of his hair falling onto her blindfolded brow. 

“Say you’ll come for me, Tiana,” he rasped out.

Tiana swirled her fingers all around her sensitive nub. Her whole body bucked.

“That’s it, _miamoza_... Come for me…”

It happened without warning. Tiana’s entire back arched up and off the bed. Naveen caught her at the bend of her knees and behind her neck, cradling her in his strong arms.

“Come for me, my love.”

Her mouth agape, her ears ringing, her pulse points absolutely electrified, Tiana cried out and out and out. Her hand went slack between her thighs. Naveen pulled the blindfold from her face. She glistened under a thin layer of sweat. The prince kissed her temples as she returned to earth. Tiana took long, heaving breaths. She managed to open her eyes and was met from above by Naveen’s hooded, loving gaze.

“Naveen…” she sighed, exasperated tears had formed in the corners of her eyes. “Naveen, I missed you so much.”

“I missed you more, Tiana.” He swept a few locks from her face, never breaking with their passionate stare. “I love you.”

The princess confirmed what her husband already knew to be true. “I love you, too.”

In what lifetime had Tiana ever felt an ounce of embarrassment in the vicinity of this man? Sure, her original plans would be forced slightly off track. But she could still do most of them while sparing herself a trip to the pier. Tiana felt loved—was loved—beyond her wildest dreams. She basked in the fact that Naveen was back home. Was hers again.

Tiana circled her arms around her husband’s sturdy neck and finally pulled him close. Naveen tilted his head down towards hers. They closed their eyes and breathed each other in. At first, their lips just barely touched. A graze, faint and tender. Then—a genuine, sweet kiss. Their supple mouths playing softly together after months and months apart. A minute passed, a few minutes more. Gradually they picked up steam, adding a nibble here, tilting a neck there. Soon, an overwhelming hunger consumed them, transforming their romantic embrace into something racy and insatiable. 

Tiana opened her mouth to Naveen. He didn’t hesitate to twist his tongue in unison with hers. Carnal, animalistic noises escaped them both as he stripped her nightgown off entirely and tipped her onto her back. He nestled himself between her succulent thighs. Tiana anchored her hands in fistfuls of his hair and started to wrap her legs around his waist before realizing he wasn’t fully undressed.

“Naveen!” she giggled and pretended to scold him, “Why are you still wearing pants?”

He cursed his clothing under his breath. “Excuse me one moment, my dear.” 

Leaping off the bed, Naveen cast aside his trousers and underpants as quickly as possible. But before he could dive back into Tiana’s pleasure-primed body, she wagged a finger at him. 

“Not so fast, Mr. Prince Man.”

Naveen huffed, “What now?!”

His wife smiled at him with bedroom eyes. “Nothin’,” she teased, “Just let me get a good look at ya.”

Not one to pass up an opportunity to peacock, Naveen grinned from ear to ear, but feigned disrespect anyway. 

“Tiana, I must have you know I am not some object for your amusement.” He turned on his smoldering voice, “But since I know how desperately you’ve missed me—”

Tiana raised an eyebrow.

His voice cracked. “Okay, okay… maybe not _so_ desperately.” Naveen would need to dial up the showmanship to recover from that blunder. So he did. “Please, feast your eyes, _miamoza_.” 

He spun in place, exaggerating his flexes and poses for her. Tiana giggled again. She’d missed these antics. He really did bring out a more fun-loving side of her. Still, she found herself reveling in the expanse of his chest, his taut biceps, the muscled tension of his buttocks, his broad back. Naturally, Tiana followed the coffee-colored smattering of chest hair down, down, down Naveen’s masculine build before settling on his dark, intense erection. It looked better than she remembered. Her lips suddenly parted.

“My eyes are up here, princess,” Naveen winked at her.

“How about you bring your butt over here instead?” she smirked.

Naveen’s eyes twinkled devilishly as he perused her bountiful body, not knowing where to begin. Hairs at the nape of Tiana’s neck stood on end under his wicked scrutiny. He crawled on top of her with the easy confidence of a man born for the job. Tiana arched up to him, pressing her smooth stomach against his. He ran a rough thumb along her jaw. She hooked her legs around his waist. Naveen rubbed the head of his cock against Tiana’s hot cunt. They both gasped. 

With eyes locked and fingers laced together, Naveen pushed into Tiana. Hard and wet and slow. The moan that followed was shared between them, extending longer than it should have. But the pent up want in their bodies knew no other outlet. They found their tempo. Unhurried. Luxurious. Tiana rolled her ample hips in time to meet Naveen’s every mouthwatering thrust. He nipped the sweet spot of her neck. She licked along his ear. They kissed and kissed and kissed.

Tiana caressed her husband’s chest. He felt up and down her curves. They couldn’t seem to get their fill of each other, though not for lack of trying. Naveen trailed his tongue through the valley between Tiana’s breasts. Taking his precious time, he captured the thick stem of one of her nipples in his mouth and kneaded the fleshy fruit beneath it with a skilled hand. Tiana clawed into his back and called out his name. He growled his approval, punctuating it with a deep stroke into her willing cunt. 

The princess flung her head back in sheer bliss. “Don’t stop…” she sighed.

Her prince obliged. Gently, he tugged at Tiana’s inflamed nipple with his teeth, hardening it more under his tireless licking. He pulled the bud back into his mouth, swirling his fiery tongue all around it. Tiana bucked and thrashed below him until he released her with a salacious, undignified slurp. Governed by desire alone, she drew Naveen onto her other breast, and again he set off devouring its rigid peak.

Tiana was dumbstruck with pleasure. Muggy air from off the Gulf drifted in through the window and mingled with their aggravated panting. The record having stopped long ago, she was keenly aware of the scandalous friction their flesh made together. Moist, ragged, viscous noises—the melody of their love. She bit down on her lip and hummed into her husband’s scalp.

Naveen lifted his head and moved back up Tiana’s torso. He kissed her chest, throat, and jaw before settling again on her mouth. He was home. Their tongues circled each other in bouts and fits. He pulled away for a moment to look down at his wife, beaming and content.

“You are so beautiful, _miamoza_ …” he rasped.

Tiana reached up and brushed Naveen’s long front locks aside so she could examine his handsomeness in full. She smiled. They both smiled.

He went on, “And you feel so, so good...”

He wanted to feel her even more. Naveen slid his open palm down his wife’s frame and squeezed her round backside, earning a pleasant little squeak from her. He let his hand follow the line of her leg to her knee, hooking it over his shoulder. She opened wide to him. Naveen removed the length of his thick cock and rubbed its slippery head against Tiana’s core of dripping honey. He hovered above her upper body and held her sultry gaze. Soon her face would be racked with pleasure, and he wanted the best possible view. 

Prior to Tiana, bedding women had been a game Naveen had played for sport. Now, his greatest joy was in pleasing his princess. Her every tingle, every pur, every sheet-clutching climax became measures of his happiness—the exhausted cry of his own name the pinnacle of prizes. 

He drove into her to the hilt. 

“Yes!” Tiana called out.

He quickened his pace.

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” she answered each scorching thrust.

Naveen grew dizzy as he climbed towards impending release. Tiana’s body tugged so deliciously on his rock-hard shaft that he thought he might pass out. But he wasn’t done torturing her yet. Never breaking the sensuous roll of his hips, the prince gave his thumb a hearty lick, then placed his rugged hand between his princess’s legs. With the damp tip of his thumb, he found her puckered nub of nerves and teased it to his heart’s delight. Tiana was overwhelmed. Before she could scream into the night, Naveen brought his lips once again to hers—never ceasing the rhythmic grinding of his hips, never easing up on her clit. She kissed him passionately between stifled hums and shouts.

Surfacing for air, Tiana and Naveen pressed their clammy foreheads together and stared into each other’s ecstasy-ridden faces. They immediately entered a call-and-response ritual, emptying their lungs to chant:

“ _I love you_.”

“ _I love you so much._ ”

“ _I missed you_.”

“ _I missed you more_.”

Naveen felt Tiana’s perfect body contract fiendishly around his cock and steeled himself. He couldn’t be first. He needed her to be first. He plunged into her cunt as far as he could go, pausing there for a palpable moment between thrusts. The prince used the delay to stroke her clit to throbbing as the rest of her clamped around his impressive girth. 

They were trapped in the eye of a hedonistic storm, euphoria their only way out.

With one last quiet command, Naveen whispered hotly into Tiana’s ear, “Come for me, my princess…”

It was enough to send her tumbling over the edge. Tiana bellowed his name.

She clawed into her husband’s buttocks, milking him dry with her tight cunt and riding out a bone-chilling orgasm. Moans grew and died in her throat. Her chest heaved, sweat pooling between her breasts. She was warm and sticky and utterly quenched. Naveen pumped the last he could give into her before collapsing with a chorus of sated grunts. He flopped by her side, equally spent, and huffed into her curly mane.

In the heap of tangled, tired limbs that was their oversexed bodies, they eventually found each other’s lips. They pressed their mouths together tentatively, unsure what more they could take. The kiss that followed was vulnerable—kind. They sustained its heat despite their exhaustion until all they could muster was being in each other's arms.

So much hung in the stillness of their bedroom as they lay there alone. They would catch up eventually. There was time. Tonight was for savoring. Still, after a few moments, Tiana ventured to break the silence first.

“Naveen?” she asked, trailing her index finger along the wall of his chest.

“Yes, _miamoza_?” he answered huskily.

“Don’t you ever—leave—for that long—again.” With each break she delivered a sturdy poke in her prince’s ribs. 

He winced playfully. “Next time, Tiana,” he assured her, “you are coming with me. Your restaurant be damned.”

They both laughed and nuzzled up together again. Naveen buried his chin on top of Tiana’s head and began nodding off to sleep when he felt her stir below him. She had shamelessly started rubbing him between his legs. When he realized what was happening he looked down into her face, eyes wide.

She wore an impish grin. “Wanna go again, sugah?”

“Tiana, seriously?”

“What?” she feigned innocence. “We have to make up for lost time...”

The prince smiled a knowing smile and shook his head. He wrapped his wife in his arms and pulled her close. Though he’d been out at sea that very morning, his travel fatigue would have to wait. He drew the bedcovers up over their heads, cocooning them in a sanctuary of love. 

It was high time they got to be alone. 


End file.
